Red Robin Issue 2
Synopsis "The Grail, Part 2" Tim Wayne is seen holding a Bluetooth headset while on an airplane. The Flight Attendant asks him if there is anything else she can do for him, to which he tells her he is fine. While this is going on Tim tells himself to forget this, referring to the headset. He reminds himself that he's here to search for Bruce and to ignore the Assassins that are hot on his tail. The Story flashes back 24 hours, where the first issue left off. The Assassins are looking through a scope into Tim's room. The Assassins get word from Ra's that they can try to kill Tim. One Assassin pulls the trigger and a projectile is shot through the window, exploding. The female Assassin notes that she believed killing a "superhero would be harder to kill..." We learn that Tim saw the reflection of the scope, giving him just enough time to get out before the room exploded. He begins to attack the three Assassins. Back in Gotham, before Tim left, Alfred finds Tim's room empty. Lucius Fox has been alerted of Tim's disappearance and cancels the board meeting in order to "find Tim Wayne. Alfred and Lucius are not the only ones who notice that Tim is not around. His ex-girlfriend and best friend try to get in contact with him, Also, Robin's sources, including Officer Harper have noticed that Robin has not been seen in a little while. Tim is seen entering a warehouse, where he is alerted to the missed calls. He tells the computer to delete them all as he opens up a case containing the Red Robin costume. Back to Paris, fighting the Assassins, Tim realizes that his cover is blown as he takes on 3 of them. He begins to learn the Assassins names, as they become careless when he gains the upper hand. The female assassin, Pru, begins firing her guns erratically. Tim breaks her nose, and the Assassins are given the order from Ra's to flee. In the Interlude, another Assassin is killed by a mysterious assailant. Tim reveals that they've lost 5 assassins in 5 days. Paris, once again, finds Tim disgruntled he let the Assassins get away. They did however, leave a headset, where Tim learns that Ra's has been behind these attacks. Back in Gotham before all this, Tim puts his Robin suit in a display case as he puts on the Red Robin Suit. Spoiler arrives, although Tim kicks her to the ground before he realizes who it is. He questions how she found him and tells her he can't trust her. She tells him everyone is worried about him, to which he says that means Dick Grayson sent her. He leaves, telling Stephanie not to follow him. Appearances "The Grail, Part 2" Individuals *Tim Drake *League of Assassins **Ra's al Ghul **Prudence *Stephanie Brown *Alfred Pennyworth *Lucius Fox Locations *Germany **Berlin *France **Paris *South Africa **Cape Town Vehicles *Robin's Motorcycle Red Robin Issue 002 Category:Batman: Reborn Issues Red Robin 02